Moscou , la neige qui tombe et le temps qui passe
by fuyuki417
Summary: Un petit garçon avec un passé douloureux , va grandir parmi des vampires . Pour devenir prince . Une petite fille , elle ne vivra pas une vie de rêve car elle vit dans une prison où seul l'art la délivre un peu . les deux enfants se rencontrerons pour le meilleur et pour le pire mais comme faire quand l'un est diffèrent de l'autre . Quel vie choisir ? Quel chemin emprunter ?
1. Chapter 1

Moscou

Un jeune garçon marchait dans la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son vieux pantalon gris usée par le manque de soin et la pauvreté, il était enroulé dans un tissu pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de chaleur. Ses pieds étaient gelés dans ses chaussures amoches. La faim lui creusait le ventre. Il passa sous un pont éclairer de lampadaires à gaz laissant son ombre se refléter dans le blanc de la neige. Le fleuve glacés se trouvait à cotes de lui et suivait ses pas. Ses paupières tombaient toutes seules épuisée et ses yeux malgré la nuit lui laissaient apercevoir des points de couleur ou de noirceur. Il s'arrêtât un instant pour frotter ses mains, l'une contre l'autre et souffler dedans pour éprouver un peu de chaleur dans ce monde hostile. Il reprit ensuite sa fatigante avancé. Ses jambes traînaient son corps épuisé .Il tomba mais ne se releva pas.

Il n'aperçut pas le traîneau tire par des chevaux transportant trois hommes avec des capes noirs avec de la fourrure. Il n'entendit pas le traîneau s'arrêter à sa hauteur et les hommes descendrent. Il ne vit pas les hommes le prendre et l'emmener. L'homme très jeune sentait juste les odeurs mais ne pouvait réagir trop faibles.

L'homme jeune se réveilla, il se souvenait encore de la morsure du froid dans ses chairs et de sa solitude.

Il se sentit la chaleur, des couvertures d'une douceur incomparable et un matelas très moelleux, il entendit le feu crépiter dans une cheminée suivit par un fredonnant produit par une voix féminine. Ce qui le surprit et l'intrigua. Il sentit une odeur inconnue et exotique qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Il s'étira et se mît sur le flanc pour observer autour de lui.

"Bonjour bien dormi ?" Demanda la voix féminine.

Il remarqua en penchant son regard vers le bas, une femme dans une robe bleu marine faite de satin, brodée légèrement par un motif d'aubépine, elle portait un collier et deux bracelets unis au fond de sa robe. Accroupis, elle se releva dans un froissement de tissus et s'approcha de lui.

"Qui êtes vous ?" : répliqua t il sur ses gardes.

"Je me nomme Didyme Volturi, la femme de Marcus Volturi et tu es en sécurité ici personne ne te fera du mal " : répondit elle

"Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?" Demanda t il en la regardant faiblement.

Didyme s'assit à cotes de lui sur le lit et lui sourit avec un sourire rassurant et chaleureux.

"Mon maris ainsi que deux autres personnes importantes t'ont trouvés inconscient dans la neige et t'ont recueillis "

Il réfléchit en se demandant qui pouvaient bien être ses personnes qui vivaient si richement mais n'y pensa bientôt plus car Didyme parla.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" : le questionna elle en lui prenant la main et la caressant a l'aide de son pouce.

"Demetri " murmura t il en regardant son geste comme un rappel du passer qu'il fuyait.

"Quel âges a tu, Demetri ? " : continua t elle en se penchant et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Il la regarda faire surprit par son geste tendre et répondit un peu hésitant :"j'ai...8 ans ".

Il avait peur de la décevoir ce qui l'étonnait.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura : " tu es un ange tomber du ciel par la grâce de dieu "

Demetri ne la quittait pas des yeux et avait la sensation de se perdre en elle , cette femme lui apportait une douceur maternelle agréable comme nouvelle .

"Tu as de la famille quelque part ?" Demanda Didyme en se relevant et lui lâchant la main. Demetri voulut la récupérer telle un enfant ne voulant pas quitter sa mère, apeuré. Mais sa propre main trop faible ne réussi à attraper la main pâle froide mais douce qui s'éloigner.

Il murmura :" non toute ma famille est morte durant la famine et l'hiver, j'étais fils de cordonnier, J'avais une petite sœur de 3 ans, un grand frère qui me détestait mais il a disparu, ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi et elle est morte à la naissance de ma sœur.»

Le jeune homme racontait sa difficilement en voulant refouler ses larmes pour montrer qu'il était un homme mais le ton de sa voix était triste et brise. Didyme se redressa et s'assit de nouveau près de lui, elle le prit contre elle avant de le bercer en murmurant :

"Chut, chut, c'est finis, chut tout vas bien c'est finis, chut, il ne t'arriver à rien mon petit prince, je suis la.»

La femme l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Le petit surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé, venait sans le savoir de donner un statut, une famille, un nouveau monde et du pouvoir à l'adolescent.

Le petit homme se calma mais resta dans les bras rassurants, il reniflât et se frotta les yeux pour essuyer les larmes. Didyme se demandait comment ce petit humain aux yeux bleus et a la belle chevelure blonde avait pût vivre autant d'atrocités et de douleurs, elle était loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait supporté et vécu.

La femme embrassa son petit prince et lui dit : " tu veux un chocolat chaud ?"

Demetri la regarda comme si elle avait dit un mot étranger et inconnu. Son regard étonne surpris, indécis, la fit rire gentiment et il rougit honteux fasse a son hôtesse.

Didyme mît une main sur sa bouche comme perdu dans ses penses. Elle s'excusa et lui parla du chocolat chaud denrées rare venus d'autres contrés éloignés.

L'adolescent curieux ne cessa de la questionner sur ce qu'il ne savait pas, il avait soif de culture avec ses yeux remplis d'étoiles comme si tout ce qu'elle lui apprenait été un trésor.

Didyme en souriait et répondait à ses questions.

La femme lui fit goûter du chocolat chaud. Le visage du jeune garçon se transforma en un miroir d'adoration et de plaisir goûtus avec son sourire aussi blanc que la neige pure.

Elle le coupa soudainement dans sa délectation.

« Mon petit prince, d'où viens tu ? » : Demanda Didyme calmement

« Dans le quartier Ivan Grozny, dans Moscou. » : Répondit le petit garçon ne sachant pas où il était exactement.

Didyme lui sourit tristement en entendant le nom du quartier, car ce n'était pas un quartier riche bien au contraire .Elle lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

« Nous sommes toujours à Moscou, ne t'en fait pas. ».

Didyme décida de garder le petit garçon avec elle, Marcus son mari, Aro son frère et Caius n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. On voulait attendre les 18 ou 20 ans du jeune homme pour le transformer car Demetri avait atterri dans une maison et dans une famille royale de vampire. Sa nouvelle mère qu'il adorait lui avait tout expliqué des vampires et du clan Volturis dirige par Aro, Caius et Marcus son nouveau père.

Le jeune garçon avait des cours, il était aussi traiter comme un prince et était un enfant gâté. Demetri pouvait venir dans la salle de trône même si les vampires mangeaient, cela ne le terrifiait plus. Durant des conseils ou procès, il pouvait apparaître et courir vers les adultes pour être sur les genoux de quelqu'un, ou avoir l'attention des trois reines vampires.

Sulpicia et Athenodora étaient aussi tombé sous le charme de cet angelot. Les trois rois eux considéraient le garçon comme leur fils, leur bras droit ou encore leur égale. Ils instruisaient le garçon. Par contre si un des précepteurs devenaient désagréable et méchant, Demetrie allait se plaindre mais si cela été rare car il n'était pas trop capricieux.

Le garçon avait aussi voyage pour se rendre en Italie ou se trouvait voltera avec le vraie palais des rois.

Sa beauté et sa vitalité redonnait une joie de vivre autour de lui. Aro avait remarqué que le petit garçon trouvait toujours la personne ou ce qu'il cherchait, il pensa donc que le petit avait un don.

L'adolescent était justement entrain apprendre. Il tenait sa tête de sa main tout en essayant de noter ce que disait le professeur. Demetri avait vite apprit à écrire, car il savait déjà lire ce qui avait fortement surprit sa famille adoptif. Le cour sur la philosophie de Descartes, l'ennuyait. Il ne fessait pas attention au professeur, il réfléchissait au livre qu'il voulait lire ce soir.

« Monsieur Demetri ! » : appela fermement le professeur pour le ramener à la réalité.

Le jeune homme leva la tête un peu surprit. Il croisa le regard de son maitre qui était jeune. Ce dernier avait un visage fin et sinon on lui mettait une robe, il aurait put passer pour une femme. Demetri se sentit soudain de la tête aux pieds, le regard le mit mal à l'aise. Son passé sombre refit écho en lui. La nausée montait dans son corps frêle. Une lueur de désir trônait dans le regard de l'adulte qui s'approchait du bureau de l'enfant. La peur se mit à envahit l'élève qui repoussa soudain la table. Cette dernière atterrie dans l'adulte. Demetri se leva et partit en courant. Le professeur poussa un cri de rage et se mit à la poursuite de l'élève. L'adolescent courait et renversait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage pour mettre en déroute son poursuivant.

Il emprunta le couloir qui menait à la salle des trônes. Quand il arriva à la porte qui était impossible d'ouvrir de l'intérieur, il frappa de ses petits en hurlant :

« OUVREZ-MOI ! OUVREZ-MOI. »

Il jetait des regards apeurés derrière lui.

Les trois rois Volturis entendirent les hurlements de détresse de l'enfant et malgré le faite qu'ils soient en réunion. Caius fut le premier à hurler sur les gardes en se levant :

« Ouvrez-lui bandes d'abrutis ! »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent apeurés par le ton de leur maitre. Demetri entra en courant et pleurant dans la salle sous les yeux des invités. L'enfant s'arrêtât deux secondes pour vomir.

Aro se leva et arriva devant l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Demetri se débattit deux secondes car ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne savait pas qui le tenait. Aro fut surprit de sentir autant de peur émerger du corps de l'enfant qui tremblait et pleura.

« Sauvez moi. » : pleurnicha le gamin complètement terrorisé.

Aro caressa la tête blonde qui reposait sur son épaule et murmura :

« Chut, bambino, chut. »

Il partit en direction des trônes ou il se rassit avec l'enfant contre lui.

« Ne refermez pas la porte. » : ordonna t il aux soldats.

Marcus et Caius regardez l'enfant et leur frère. Quand soudain entra le professeur enragé.

« DEMETRI. » : hurla le pédophile.

L'enfant se plaqua encore plus contre Aro. La professeur fut soudainement fusillé du regard par Marcus et Caius. Deux gardes lui sautèrent dessus.

Marcus dit :

« A genoux ! »

Le professeur fut mit à genoux et sa tête sauta puis son corps partis au feux. Les trois reines apparurent affolées. Didyme reprit son protégée qu'on couvrit et qui resta contre les adultes dans la salle du conseil.

Demetri grandit protéger et choyer par deux oncles et tantes ainsi que une maman et un papa et deux gardes du corps avec qui il était devenue ami.

A l'âge de ses dix huit ans après un anniversaire bien arroser de champagne et de sang ainsi que de luxure. Sa mère l'amena dans une chambre et le mordît. Sa transformation dura trois jours mais étrangement il ne poussa aucun cris, il resta de marbre. Didyme resta à son chevet tout comme ses deux tantes.

Demetri se souvient bien sur de sa transformation puis de sa première proie qui était un homme sans plus d'importance. Il se savait aussi beau qu'un dieu, les femmes tombaient à ces pieds comme des mouches et le voulaient absolument. Pour le moment, il était plus concentré sur le développement de son don de traquer et apprendre à se battre que de s'occuper des femmes. Il avait assez vite débuté les missions et avait apprit aussi très vite différents types de combats. Demetri avait aussi une passion les arts qu'il eut étant grâce à sa famille.

Ce jour la, Demetri rentrait de mission avec ses deux fidèles amis et gardes du corps, il retira ses gants et les laissa tomber au sol dans l'entre sachant que des serviteurs ramasseraient ou une de ses admiratrices. Le vampire continua son chemin, laissant ses pas claquer sur le sol grâce au talons de ses bottes en cuire noir. Il devait faire le rapport de sa mission à Aro. L'homme poussa les portes de la salle du trône sans mal et découvrit du monde mais pas un roi.

Il siffla de mécontentement, un de ses amis dit : "devons nous attendre l'arrivée de ton père ou tes oncles ?"

"Nous pouvons aussi les faire demander "suggéra son autre garde du corps.

"Non je vais aller les trouver seul, retourner dans vos quartiers et prenez du repos " déclara Demetrie

"Bien " dirent ils en s'inclinant puis s'éloignant du prince.

Le vampire se dirigea vers une porte a cotés des trônes malgré le nombres de courtisans qui voulaient lui parler .Heureusement la porte était gardés et les gardes empêchèrent les courtisans d'aller plus loin. Demetri laissa sa cape tomber de ses épaules avant de passer la porte pour voir la réaction de la foule qui fut hystérique. Mais la porte se referma, atténuant le bruit et soulagea les oreilles du prince qui continua son chemin. Il avait décide de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir pour trouver son oncle. Le vampire s'approcha de ses appartements et entendit des drôles de bruits entre des gémissements, halètements mais pas de douleur. Il sentait une odeur de sexe pure et de femmes. Demetri ouvrit avec curiosité la porte des appartements de son oncle et sa tante.

Il découvrit une scène assez étonnante et qui le fit se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Sulpicia tourna la tête et découvrit Demetri, elle fut surprise mais sourit. Elle repoussa Heidi et se leva avant de s'approcher sensuellement en roulant des hanches vers le vampire. Il déglutit avant de sentir un corps féminin se coller à lui dans son dos. L'homme sentit l'odeur de Athenodora. Elle était nue car il sentait sa poitrine pointer contre lui.

Elle ronronna et dit : "Sulpicia, si on le prenait avec nous.»

"Avec grand plaisir ma chère " répondit le vampire en caressant l'objet de Demetri. Elles portaient tout un collier noir autour du cou.

Les deux femmes l'entrainèrent dans un lit couvert de rideaux fins, Heidi les rejoignit. Demetri fut dépuseler par trois femmes qui hurlèrent de plaisir sur lui car il comprit vite le corps féminin et ses secrets.

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)


	2. Chapter 2

Italie(1)

Des coups retentirent dans une maison. Un bébé pleura puis plus rien le silence plana.

Des hommes sortirent vêtus de noir en rabattant leurs chapeaux sur leurs visages. Personne ne les observa bien longtemps et personne ne rentra dans la maison.

La nuit tomba puis le jour se leva et la matinée brumeuse suivit. Peu de monde se levait à cette heure ci. Sauf une femme qui courait en tenant sa jupe, elle portait un châle pour rester au chaud. Elle respirait l'air frais comme une liberté en courant comme une folle.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une maison, la porte verte de l'entrée était ouverte. Son châle tombait un peu, elle le replaça.

Un bruit étouffer sortait de la maison , elle s'avançait prudemment et enjamba l'entrée.

Dans la maison, la femme dit : "hou ou il a quelqu'un ?"

Le bruit encore étouffer ce fit entendre. Elle avança prudemment évitant de marcher sur des débris et de glisser. La jeune femme vit sur un mur des éclaboussures de sang, son regard descendit vers le sol et y vit un homme mort cribler de balles. Elle étouffa un cri de terreur avec sa main et recula. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maison mais le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre.

Que faire se dit elle, la femme avait deux solutions fuir ou avances.

Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Ses marches grinçaient un peu sous son poids, ses mains tenaient sa jupe pour pas qu'elle glisse. La maison était s'en dessus dessous, peut d'objets étaient intactes ou en un seul morceau tout comme les meubles

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Demanda t elle

La femme ne reçut aucune réponse mais elle continua.

Arriver en haut, le chemin qu'elle suivit se dirigeait vers une porte. Sa main poussa la porte entrée ouverte et découvrit un spectacle macabre. Une mère nue avec des contusions sur tout le corps, était allongée par terre, le dos troué par des balles, du sang sec par terre et les deux bras de la mère sous elle. Le lieu du crime était une chambre d'enfant. La chambre d'enfant était presque détruite, du papier peint était arraché du mur, l'armoire avait été démolie et des vêtements trainaient par terre. Des cadres étaient en miettes au sol avec des photos.

La femme était terrifier et ne bougeait pas.

Un pleur se fit entendre mais faible.

Son regard se posa partout pour savoir d'où venait le bruit.

La femme fouilla la chambre, ouvrant ce qu'elle pouvait, regardant sous le berceau rien. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était folle. Mais le pleur revint. La femme le savait dans la chambre, ses yeux se baissèrent sur le corps. Elle déglutit et s'accroupis. Elle respira un bon coup et poussa le corps avec ses deux mains mais son visage démontré une mine dégoûter.

Le corps tourna lentement tenant contre lui un petit être épuisé mais vivant.

La femme prit l'enfant contre elle et le berça.

"Chut, chut tout va bien mon bébé "

L'enfant affame avait du mal à se taire. Elle prit des affaires dans le tiroir et dans la maison qu'elle mît dans un panier avant de sortir comme une voleuse en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre la ou elle vivait et travaillait en grande partie. Elle salua en vitesse sa patronne, trop occupé par l'état du nourrisson.

Par chance, la femme avait du lait à cause de son bébé mort née il y a peu.

Le nourrisson était une petite fille qui tétait faiblement mais avidement. Quand la fillette eut finit de se nourrir, la femme lui fit un berceau hamac dans une armoire et après une petite toilette à cette jolie princesse, elle la déposa dans le lit où elle attendit que l'enfant dorme pour sortir.

La femme partit parler à sa patronne de l'enfant. Cette dernière fut un peu retissant au début mais son employé réussit à trouver les bons arguments qui la firent céder.

Le bordel dans lequel vivait la mère adoptive de l'enfant, était l'un des plus célèbres pour ces catins de luxe, ses frivolités, ses paillettes et ses strass, son champagne, son raffinement dans tout les produits, ses décors qui changeaient d'une pièce à une autre, ses suites luxueuses …. La patronne tenait d'une main de fers sa maison et avec une discipline exemplaire. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour ses filles.

La fillette grandis doucement dans cette maison close avec pour chambre une armoire dans laquelle, elle devait restait silencieuse. La journée, elle devait aide pour divers tâches, ses petites mains étaient mises à rudes épreuves. L'enfant était un peu la mascotte ou la petite fée car elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus ciel nuit avec des touches ou des petits points émeraudes, de topazes, de rubis, de diamant ...

Elle avait une chevelure d'un blond cendre cuivre ou or selon la lumière ainsi que des petites lèvres fines roses à souhait accompagne d'une peau blanche telle une belle pêche, une peau laiteuse.

Sa mère adoptive mourut malheureusement d'une pneumonie alors que la fillette n'avait que 5 ans. Par pitié, la patronne garda l'enfant. Mais la petite dut travailler jour comme de nuit, elle se retrouvait alors sans défense dans un monde cruel car plus personne n'était là pour s'occuper totalement d'elle.

La chambre de sa mère fut investis par une femme qui la traitait comme une moins que rien et l'utilisait comme une esclave. Elle la frappait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou quand elle trouvait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La femme sans remords la livra même à des hommes sans scrupules qui se firent une joie de la sauter pour satisfaire leurs besoins insatisfaits.

Linea était le prénom de la fillette qu'elle portait écrite sur un collier depuis sa naissance.

Linea n'allait pas l'école comme les autres enfants, une ancienne maîtresse devenu putain à cause des dettes de son maris, lui fessait les cours. Linea était une enfant assidus, qui adorait découvrir et apprendre. Elle ne parlait pas de ses mauvais traitements même si cela influençais sur sa santé et ses peurs. La femme qui lui fessait subir sa, se comportait un peu près bien avec la petite fille face à tout le monde mais quand le décor changeait, l'enfant devenait sa proie, son jouet.

Linea travaillait sinon à la couture, en cuisine et au nettoyage puis autres petits boulots. La patronne la payait souvent et veillait comme elle le pouvait sur sa protéger. Linea gardait précieusement sa paye dans une petite boîte sous une faux fonds dans l'armoire pour ne pas que sa ... Lui prends. La patronne la laissait aussi lire dans sa bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans son bureau. La fillette adorait lire surtout les livres d'images car elle pouvait voir des peintures, des danseuses et toutes sortes de choses. Mais quand elle lisait ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand la patronne avait eut nouvelle idée ou une bonne nouvelle, elle se levait de son bureau et se dirigeait vers son gramophone puis mettait un disque et la musique envahissais alors la pièce. Malgré la technologie qui avançait à grands pas, la patronne ne pouvait pas se sépare de cette objet. Linea lisait alors avec de la musique en agitant ses petits pieds suivant le rythme.

La fillette avait peu de moment de liberté , l'autre moment de liberté qu'elle pouvait avoir était de sortir faire des courses toujours en revenant ou en y allant , elle s'achetait des magazines et non des vêtements ou des bijoux sinon elle risquait de mettre en colère son bourreau et se les ferais prendre . Linea passait aussi un peu de temps au parc sur la balançoire ou à lire sur un banc ou discuter avec une personne âgée en lui mentant toujours un peu sur son mode de vie.

Linea grandit avec peu amour. La patronne lui donnait toujours un peu plus de temps libres. Linea explorais alors Rome pour découvrir. Elle aimait aller dans les musées mais évitait de payer un billet, la patronne l'accompagnait des fois ou l'amenait voir des concerts.

Linea pourtant belle fille n'avait que des anciennes affaires trop grandes ou trop petites ou encore troués, délavé, qui n'étaient plus à la mode, qui ne protégeaient plus du froid, de la pluie. Cela marchait aussi avec ses sous-vêtements.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, son cauchemar prendrait fin. Sa peur était que de nouveau un client la viole ou que son bourreau la frappe. Le rêve était son échappatoire et elle cachait tout de sa souffrance. Quand on lui posait des questions, elle ne répondait jamais honnêtement.

Pour le moment, elle habillait des filles et les coiffais sans rien dire tout en s'appliquant. Les perles et les faux bijoux la faisaient à un monde où elle était princesse dans un harem mais la favorite du roi.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous à plus et que vous voulez la suite :) Merci d'avoir lu .


	3. Chapter 3

Italie (2)

Demetri toujours aussi roi chez lui, avait eut plus d'une maîtresse car ses tantes lui avaient apprit en plus à courtiser.

Son père lui disait a chaque fois, que ce n'était pas son âme sœur. Demetri était un séducteur née car il pouvait jetait sa maîtresse puis la reprendre deux jours après, car elles lui tombaient dans les bras comme des abeilles dans du miel.

Il avait pour maîtresses ses deux tantes et ses oncles ne disaient rien car ils avaient eux aussi des maîtresses qui changeaient régulièrement à cause de leurs appétits.

Demetri avait aussi le poste le plus important dans la garde royale et s'était fait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'amis dans la garde royale, à son plus grand étonnement.

Demetri venait de recevoir une mission, il devait se rendre à Rome pour un accord avec le Vatican. Il s'étira au milieu de quatre corps nus dans le lit. Il eut quelques gémissements. Le vampire eut un sourire sur les lèvres. Une des femmes grimpa à moitié sur lui. Il passa son bras sous elle et arriver à sa partie intime, il glissa brutalement deux doigts en elle et la pompa vite mais brutalement.

La jeune femme se redressa en plantant ses ongles dans le bras de l'homme avant de gémir :"Demetri ! Demetri ! Ah ne t'arrête pas ... Ah oui ... Putain c'est bon ...encore tu me fais du bien ... Ah oui ! Ah ... Demetri ! "

Ces cris l'agaçaient tout comme la voix qui prononçait son prénom. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et se retira brusquement puis sortit du lit sans le moindre regard vers la femme qui était vraiment frustré. Il avait eut la sensation d'être sale en entendant son prénom dans cette bouche qui commençait déjà à haïr.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la douche qu'il prit seul en faisant comme chez lui et puis partit en serviette sous des regards gourmands qui se trouvaient dans le lit. Ensuite il se rendit dans les appartements royales ou se trouvait sa chambre dont aucune de ses maîtresses n'avaient pénètres le seuil et pourtant elles désiraient tout être reconnu comme la femme du prince des Volturis. Demetri s'habilla et prit ses clés et ses papiers avant de partir en direction du garage .

Il prit sa voiture de sports et de luxe, bleu électrique avec intérieur en cuir blanc avec vitres teintes.

Direction Rome se dit il en sortant du garage, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Arriver devant l'entrée du Vatican, il se gara bloquant la route sous les yeux des humains outres.

Demetri descendit de la voiture, des lunettes sur le nez, la broche du clan sur la poitrine et de la crème solaire étalé sur sa peau pour éviter le scintillement.

Il ne fit pas attention aux appareils photos et aux téléphones portables, tout le monde pensait que c'était une star à cause de sa beauté puis il fallait dire qu'il attirait vite les regards

"Tu ne passeras pas, tu t'es regarder ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser alors que tu es sûrement entrain de me mentir ! " hurla un gardien un peu plus loin.

Demetri grimaça, il arracherait la tête à l'humain si il ne la fermait pas.

" Je suis désoler mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas volé le billet, je l'ai payé avec ma paye du mois. " répondit une petite voix apeuré.

Demetri se retourna légèrement pour voir. Il vit une jeune femme vêtu d'une grande jupe marron avec des baskets, un sac en plastique, un col roulé noir et un châle noir avec des fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient tenus un peu n'importe comment par des pinces cassés. Demetri ne sait pas pourquoi mais il approcha les deux humains.

"Tu crois que je vais te..." : commença à dire le gardien avant que le vampire le coupe.

" Vous avez finis de hurler sur cette pauvre fille, vous voyez bien qu'elle la payé, elle même sinon elle ne serait pas aussi effrayé par vous " dit il sur un ton autoritaire.

Linea releva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Demetri plongea un instant dans son regard mais elle détourna vite le sien pour le replacer au sol en rougissant mais tremblant légèrement.

Demetri ressentit quelque chose de fort nouveau et étrange en lui, mais il ne sut le décrire. Il sortit une enveloppe au gardien avant de dire : "file prévenir le pape ou ton supérieur de mon arrivée, je déteste attendre, donc préparer tout je reviens dans environ 3h ou 4h "

Le gardien ne sut quoi dire ou répondre tellement il bredouillait, il partit à toute vitesse après un léger grognement du vampire.

Demetri soupira furieusement, il avait faim, ce parfum allait le rendre fou.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé " dit timidement la femme à cotes de lui.

Demetri la regarda comme si elle lui était sortie de la tête un instant et était revenu.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et il l'attrapa fermant par le poignet avant de dire :

"Tu crois comme même pas que je vais rester seul sur un banc à attendre que le soleil me crame, tu viens avec moi, de toute manière tu me dois une faveur " : dit il fermement en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

Elle n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle fut place dans la voiture. Demetri allait devenir fou avec son parfum, il n'avait jamais eut autant soif de sa vie. Linea n'était pas rassuré par le mot faveur de l'homme, elle avait peur. Demetri sentait très bien sa peur, il se demanda pourquoi et réfléchit à son comportement.

Il venait de faire une boulette, il ne s'était pas du tout comporter en gentleman et cela était la première fois que sa lui arrivait. Demetri soupira, bon il devait maintenant détendre l'atmosphère.

"Comment vous appelez vous ?" Demanda t il

Elle le regarda un peu surprise et répondit :"Linea "

Il trouva son prénom agréable, il voudrait bien le jouir, non mais il est malade, il la connaît ni d'Adam et ni d'Eve, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus. Il pouvait aussi la manger mais il savait que s'il faisait cela il ne s'en remettrait pas. Cette réponse intérieur lui parut fort étrange, pourquoi ne se pardonnerait il pas ?

Le silence retomba comme il est venu.

Linea hésita de nombreuses fois à parler avant de lâcher :

"Ou m'emmener vous ? "

Demetri sourit et enfin elle parlait, sa voix avait de belles sonorités, elle serait encore plus belle sans peur pensa t il.

" Faire du relooking "répondit-il

Elle fit des gros yeux comme surprise comme si cela n'existait que dans un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais approcher. Demetri rit, Linea l'observa sans scrupule écoutant son rire qui faisait penser au bruit de la cascade dont l'eau est fraîche. Elle rougit honteuse, il posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit. Demetri la surprit en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, la jeune fille se retrouva plaquer contre le siège et fut un peu terroriser. Il sourit et grilla un feu exprès. Linea lâcha : "oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu "

"Quoi donc ? " demanda Demetri

"On risque le commissariat à cause de votre conduite !" : s'écria à t elle en le regardant.

" Et alors ?":continua Demetri avec nonchalance.

"Je n'ai pas autant d'argent que vous pour payer ma sortie a cause de vous, je vais me retrouver en prison." : poursuivit Linea

Il rit et répondit : "nous verrons bien "

Linea était outre de son comportement ce qu'elle ne savait que le vampire se sentait libre avec elle alors qu'il savait que c'était une humaine .Puis il voulait la découvrir ce qui l'étonnait et donc pour la découvrir il la testait.

Quand ils furent dans une rue remplies de boutiques ou de magasins. Demetri se mît à regarder attentivement ce qu'il y avait dans les vitrines. Linea le suivait pas très à l'aise à cause du regard des gens sur eux ainsi que le regard de Demetri de temps a autre pour vérifier sa présence.

Soudain il trouva le bon magasin, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dedans.

Elle lût avant d'entrer Paule Ka, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement toute seule. Demetri se mît à chercher dans les vêtements pour femmes. Linea servait un peu de mannequin, Demetri poser des vêtements sur son bras et avancer. La jeune femme pensait qu'il cherchait un cadeau pour sa copine et qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais elle ne pourrait en rien l'aider, elle n'était pas douer dans la mode.

Demetri l'entraîna aux cabines essayages luxueuses et la poussa dans une et lui donna les vêtements en disant :"essaye tout ça "

Son ton ne laissait pas de place pour la négation. Puis il referma le rideau de la cabine, Linea n'osait rien faire dans la cabine de peur de la salir et n'osait pas non plus refuser l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle fessait tâche dans ce lieu se dit elle en regardant le miroir.

La jeune femme se déshabilla dos au miroir laissant ses affaires au sol .N'osant les poser sur un meuble de la cabine, de peur de salir.

"C'est votre petite amie ? " demanda une employer du magasin

Demetri fut un peu surprit par la question, le terme petite amie lui plaisait mais elle n'était qu'un garde manger sans importance. Quoi ?! Sans importance il venait de penser. Cette fille chamboulait ses pensées.

Il sourit et dit : "non, Linea, tu as finis ?"

L'employé s'éloigner comme heureuse et satisfaite de la réponse. Linea avait écouté tout la conversation et soupira, elle n'était qu'un jouet aux mains des autres, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Une mise en bouche comme elle avait put entendre dire, un amusement qui n'aurait bientôt plus de gout. La jeune femme se mit à détester son jour de congé, qui venait de lui rappeler son peu d'importance dans le monde.

Linea répondit rouge comme une pivoine : "non, je n'arrive pas a fermer la fermeture éclair "

Demetrie ouvrit le rideau sans gêne, elle faillit crier de peur et de surprise.

"Tourne-toi "grogna t il.

Linea s'exécuta, il remonta lentement la fermeture. Demetri écarquilla en voyant la lingerie trouer et même plus blanche et de grand mère de la jeune femme. Un tour au magasin de lingerie s'imposera se dit il. Linea était toute crisper sous ses doigts, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, les pires scénarios apparaissaient dans son esprit comme une avalanche en montagne.

"Voilà " dit il en fermant la robe.

La robe était noire avec des bretelles. Une des bretelles portait un nœud noir, la forme du vêtement était un peu large jusqu'à la taille mais se finissait comme une jupe de secrétaire donc comme une jupe droite. Demetri la trouva dix fois plus belle, elle rougissait sous son regard mais il ne cessa de la contempler que quand une vendeuse arriva et complimenta la jeune fille.

Le relooking continua, le vampire fit venir beaucoup de personnes liées à la mode dans le magasin. Personne ne disait et cédait à ses caprices car il était beau, charismatique et avait de l'argent. Coiffeur, vendeuse en lingerie, esthéticienne, vendeur de chaussure, maquilleuse défilèrent dans la boutique Demetri ne voulait pas que Linea sorte de la boutique tant qu'elle n'était pas complètement devenu une déesse ou un magnifique papillon. La jeune fille se laissait faire, le jeune homme dictait et elle suivait sans dire un mot tellement, elle était impressionné par l'armada de personnes autour d'elle. On fit même venir un bijoutier. Demetri n'avait en plus aucun scrupule à déranger les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Quand enfin, Linea fut prête, on tira le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Elle était de dos et se regardait dans le miroir quand elle entendit le bruit du rideau s'ouvrir, elle se retourna prudemment, car elle n'était pas très à laisse sur ses escarpins noirs Louboutin.

Demetri ne put quitter un instant, la jeune femme, du regard quand elle se retourna. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de tailler un morceau de marbre pour en faire ressortir quelque chose d'irréelle et de magnifiquement beau. A cette instant, il aurait voulut être le seul à la regarder comme si il était le seul à avoir déniché cette perle rare tellement précieuse.

Linea avait un chignon sur la tête, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé comme un éclat naturel, ils avaient un certain rayonnement lumineux. Ses doigts avaient eut quelques soins qui les rendaient encore plus gracieux et délicat. Le maquillage était léger mais faisait ressortir tous les beautés de son visage qui sur chaqu'une de ses facettes s'illuminait. Elle tenait une petite pochette beige entre ses doigts, elle portait même un sautoir en argent au bout duquel se trouvait une cage avec un oiseau vêtu de pierres, d'argent, de corail et d'or de chez cartier.

Tout le monde la trouvait rayonnante et splendide.

« Comment tu te trouves ? » : demanda Demetri d'une voix un peu rauque car il était surprit par l'éblouissement que provoquait la jeune femme sur lui.

« Différente. » : répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

« Allons-y .Il va être l'heure. » : Dit il.

« Mmh. » : répondit-elle avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de suivre le jeune homme.

Dans la rue, les gens les regardaient énormément et Linea aurait voulut se cacher dans un petit trou pour se faire oublier. Demetri jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule pour voir si la jeune femme le suivait bien et si elle ne se faisait pas accoster.

Ils reprirent la voiture garée dans un parking souterrain, durant leurs déambulations dans les rues chic de Rome. Linea avait croisé des gens qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut revoir, car son corps en avait de très mauvais souvenir et en plus, elle avait peur des remontrances qui pourraient lui arriver si ils la reconnaissaient et faisaient remonter cela.

Demetri la trouva bien silencieuse et ailleurs, la peur émanait de la jeune femme cela ne le rassurait pas. Il voulait la sentir heureuse et rassurer. Elle regarda tout le long du trajet par la fenêtre et Demetri la regardait de temps à autre, n'osant rien dire.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Vatican, Demetri se gara dans un parking un peu plus privée et à l'abri des regards des touristes. Il ouvrit la portière à Linea et lui tendit sa main. La jeune femme hésita à la prendre mais comme même la sienne .Elle fut sortit de la voiture comme une Lady et tout en fixant Demetri dans les yeux. Ils étaient plongés l'un dans le regard de l'autre perdant de vu le reste. Linea debout, le jeune homme ferma la porte et mit son bras autour de la taille de la femme, la faisant frémir et se crisper à la fois. Un cardinal et un évêque plus un archevêque arrivèrent accompagner par des agents sécurité.

« Bonjour. » : Dit le plus vieux des hommes, il était Archevêque.

« Bonjour, je suis Demetrie Volturi, je viens pour m'entretenir avec le Saint-Père et voici ma compagne qui ne nous accompagnera pas car elle vient juste admirer les splendeurs du Vatican, j'aimerais que un guide lui face visiter. » : Demanda Demetrie d'un ton diplomatique et calme qui apaisait.

« Cela sera fait, Je suis l'archevêque Rossini, voici l'évêque Pedro et le cardinal Rogia. Nous allons vous menez au Saint-Père qui vous attends et est prêt à vous recevoir. » : Répondit l'archevêque Rossini.

« Je vous en remercie. » : répondit Demetrie qui savait que ses premières paroles étaient un peu brute mais il voulait mettre en sécurité la jeune femme.

« Alberto, veuillez faire la visite des lieux à cette jeune femme. » : Dit l'évêque Pedro à un agent de sécurité.

« Bien monsieur. » : répondit ce dernier.

Demetri serra un instant la jeune fille contre lui et respira son parfum pour bien graver sa fragrance en mémoire. Il rejoint ensuite les ecclésiastiques. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Linea regarda une dernière fois le dos de Demetri avec le souvenir du nez de ce dernier contre sa peau et de sa respiration. Elle se sentait un peu chamboulé, elle posa sa main à l'endroit ou le geste s'était produit et suivit son guide.

….

Demetri était heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette réunion horrible, les ecclésiastiques avaient vraiment été durs à comprendre. Il avait même dut faire la promesse de se baptiser pour obtenir ce que voulait les Volturis. De plus, les prêtres n'avaient pas arrêtés de parler de la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. On le mena d'ailleurs à elle, elle était dans une salle au milieu de touristes à regarder un tableau. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était devant mais la jeune femme ne le quittait des yeux. A sa vue, Demetri se sentit soudain plus soulagée car il n'avait pas arrêté d'utiliser son don pour savoir ou elle était et si tout allait bien, il en était donc fatigué. Le parfum de la jeune fille vint dans ses narines.

« Votre compagne apprécie fortement les arts. » : Déclara le cardinal Rogia.

« Oui. » : lâcha Demetri comme peu concentrer sur ce que disait le vieil homme.

L'agent de sécurité qui était resté auprès de Linea, vint son maitre pendant que Demetri dit :

« Excuse-moi. ».

Il s'éloigna avec politesse pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Linea n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à chaque instant, elle se demandait si tout allait bien pour lui, s'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Elle l'avait même plusieurs fois cherché parmi la foule de visiteur mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Le lieu était magnifique mais elle était inquiète et cela troublait la beauté des lieux. Soudain deux mains vinrent se poser sur son ventre et une voix résonna prés de son oreille :

« Ma mie. » : murmura un souffle aussi léger que l'air.

Linea savait que tout ses gestes étaient justes une mascarade, elle en était blessé mais en même temps, elle voulait profiter de ce petit bout de bonheur qui lui était accordé. Elle ne voulait juste pas quitter ce rêve trop beau pour être vrai, elle ne voulait pas penser à quand elle rentrerait. Dans les bras de cet homme, elle était bien et vivante ainsi que unique. Avec lui, elle était quelqu'un mais n'était ce pas un jeu ? Une mascarade ? Une comédie ? Non elle ne voulait y penser, en tout les cas pas maintenant, les remords seraient pour plus tard.

Demetri la questionna sur sa visite avec prudence et la jeune femme y répondit sans mal comme si il venait de briser ou de passer une barrière.

Demetri dit tout bas, alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

* * *

Voila , j'espère que le suite vous plait et merci pour vos encouragements ou juste le faite de suivre ma fic :)Désolé pour ma longueur à poster de nouveau chapitre , j'avoue ne pas être régulière .


	4. Chapter 4

Italie (3)

Demetri ne cessait observer son portable. Cela fessait cinq jours qu'il était rentre et cela fessait cinq jours qu'il languissait de la jeune femme, avec qui il avait seulement passé seulement une journée.

Ses gestes, sa voix, son odeur, ses regards ... Lui manquait, tout chez Linea lui manquait, même la présence de la jeune femme lui était comme devenu vital.

Il souffrait de cette séparation et en dépérissait lentement car depuis son retour, il ne se nourrissait plus et en plus, il n'avait reprit aucune maîtresse. Son comportement était pour le moins le plus étrange et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Demetri passait ses journées, assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à regarder le paysage, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ou a regarder les photos de son téléphone ou il avait mit plusieurs clichés de la jeune femme, prit discrètement grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Il refusait toute présence et restait seul murer dans sa peine et son silence, la douleur sur le cœur.

Le prénom de la femme ne cessait de rouler sur sa langue et sortir dans un doux murmure de ses lèvres. Son visage et son parfum revenait alors comme une illusion au jeune homme.

Demetri se sentait minable d'agir ainsi mais il ne savait comment réagir autrement, son cœur dictait sa conduite. Il n'avait vécu cela, ce genre de sentiment le perturbait totalement.

Il repensait alors, à tous les moments, qu'il avait vécus avec elle même si cela avait duré que très peu de temps. Ils avaient échangés leurs prénoms puis ils avaient été mangés au restaurant. Demetri l'avait amené dans un luxueux restaurant ou il avait réservé une table pour eux deux car il avait voulut la connaitre à tout prit.

Elle avait prit le menu le moins cher comme peur qu'il la fasse payer ou pour ne pas lui coûter cher. Demetri avait prit pas mal de choses mais les fit goûter à sa compagne de table qui était toute intimidé au début. Puis elle s'était petit à petit adapter au geste. Bien sur, il mangeait que peu vu que ce n'était normalement pas son régime alimentaire. Il aurait voulut à cette instant, ressentir le gout des aliments pour mieux partager ce moment avec la jeune femme.

Ils avaient comme même réussit a discuté malgré le faite que chaqu'un n'avait pas dévoilé sa vie au grand jour mais c'était au moins un bon début, qui ne durerait peu de temps, car se fut le temps de ramener Linea.

Demetri avait ensuite ramené la jeune femme chez elle mais si Linea parut pas très a l'aise de se faire ramener. Elle avait peur de son regard sur elle quand il serait une partie de la vérité mais cela, lui ne pouvait le savoir.

Demetri avait été surprit par le lieu mais il avait bien sentit que Linea n'était pas péripatéticienne car elle avait une odeur bien différente aux autres femmes. Elle ne sentait pas le sexe, ni le faux parfum ou autre odeur caractéristique des prostitués à l'intérieur.

Puis ils s'étaient quittés par le regard avec très peu de mots avec juste la sensation de vouloir retenir l'autre un instant de plus .

Demetri poussa un cri de rage et envoya des meubles s'écraser contre le mur. Son cœur et ses sentiments pleuraient une perte. Il ne sentait en rien bien, la douleur le tuer à petit feux et il le sentait bien

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. Que rien de ses espoirs ou de ses rêves qu'il avait imaginé de pourrait se réaliser.

Le vacarme qu'il venait de provoquer, alerta du monde, des soldats ouvrirent la porte, trois roi et trois reines rentrèrent.

Demetri se sentit pathétique, agenouiller au sol dans un désespoir presque total. Il aurait voulut se cacher pour pas que sa famille adoptive ne le vois dans cette état.

Didyme, sa mère adoptive se précipita pour le prendre contre elle.

Demetri se laissa faire en disant :

"Mère, pourquoi est ce que sa fait aussi mal ?"

Il regardait le plafond comme voyant autre chose dans ce dernier

Son père adoptif s'agenouilla près de lui et lui toucha le front avant de dire :

" Demetri va la chercher.»

" Mais elle va me repousser si je lui dis tout et pourquoi devrais je le faire ? " : s'exclama le jeune homme affoler.

"C'est elle, ta moitié. Va la chercher ou tu ne te le pardonneras jamais." : répondit calmement Marcus.

Demetri regarda ceux qu'il l'avait recueillit et élever. Ils lui sourirent et Aro dit :"file, je suis sur que cette jeune femme, sera sensationnel.»

Demetri réfléchit à une vitesse affolante, touts les éléments dans sa tête se rassemblaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il était maintenant sur de la signification de ses nouveaux sentiments mais il ne savait en rien ce que ressentait vraiment la jeune femme pour lui

Caius regarda deux gardes et dit : "Que le prince des Volturis soit accompagné maintenant par Alec et Félix ainsi que ses deux bras droits.»

Les gardes partirent en courant prévenir les vampires.

Demetri se releva un peu plus confiant bien que peur sur de lui. Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son père. Il la retrouverait.

Ses tantes lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage tout en le bénissant et lui implorant de se tenir correctement avec la jeune femme qu'elles avaient hâtes de découvrir.

Demetri ne perdit pas un seul instant et partit.

Linea venait encore de se prendre un coup. Depuis son retour au bras de Demetri, la prostitué qui la maltraité avait reprit de plus belle car elle enviait en tout point Linea, elle lui faisait subir les pires humiliations possibles. Elle rabaissait la jeune fille sans raison et des qu'elle le pouvait.

Linea se fessait insulter et les coups fusaient. La jeune femme retenait ses larmes a chaque fois, les bleus parsemaient son corps, la douleur cuisait mais aucun sentiment rebelle ne sortait d'elle pourtant la rage la ronger .Depuis cinq jours, elle ne pouvait se repose ni manger, la peur et les ordres la tenaient réveiller.

Linea, pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression ou autre, pensait a des bons souvenirs comme avec Demetri même si ses souvenirs la rendait triste sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand Demetri l'avait ramené beaucoup de monde avait sourit comme heureux pour elle. Même la patronne avait glissé une petite félicitation qui avait mît mal la jeune femme qui s'était embrouiller dans ses explications mais si d'une certaine façon cela ne la gênait en rien que l'on dise que Demetri et elle, étaient ensembles. Elle aurait juste préférer que sa soit vrai.

Elle ne pût y repenser car elle se prit une nouvelle gifle.

"Sale petite pute !" S'écria la femme qui venait de donner la gifle.

« Dois je te rappeler, qui te nourris et qui t'offre de quoi te lotir ?! » : continua t elle hurler avant d'attraper les cheveux de sa victime et de les lui tirer sans retenu.

Linea poussa un cri de douleur et se prit un coup dans les cotes violent.

« Tais-toi, sale bâtarde, qui t'a dit que tu pouvais l'ouvrir ?! » : Hurla t elle.

Linea mangea des coups sans retenue avant de repenser aux vêtements, que Demetri lui avait offerts, qui venaient de disparaitre alors qu'elle les avait cachés. Elle était sur qu'on lui avait volé comme pour son argent qu'elle économisait depuis le premier jour qu'elle travaillait. Linea se doutait de l'identité de la voleuse. La rage grimpa dans son cœur et petit à petit elle enfla en Linea comme une infection.

Linea attrapa les poignets de sa tortionnaire et la mit à terre. Surprise par le geste de sa victime, la tortionnaire hurla de rage et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire. Linea tombé en évitant de se faire attraper. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais son bourreau la retint par la cheville. Linea tomba tout en ouvrant la porte au passage. Elle donna des coups de pieds dans le visage de sa tortionnaire. Linea se releva mais la femme derrière elle, s'accrocha à elle, lui déchirant les vêtements lors de la fuite de sa victime.

Linea, les mains sur la poitrine, fuyait dans le couloir, paniqué et affoler. Elle entendit le cri de rage de son adversaire et elle ne cessait de regarder derrière.

Elle entendit la voix de la patronne en bas vers l'entrée. Linea ne chercha pas à distinguer les voix, tout le monde se poussait sur son passage. En tournant pour prendre l'escalier, elle aperçut dans un angle de son champ de vision, son pire cauchemar, qui lui courait après avec une colère noir dans les yeux et la rage dans les yeux.

Linea accéléra les derniers mètres vers son échappatoire.

« Au secours ! » : hurla t elle enfin sentant ses forces l'abandonner.

La matrone qu'elle vu, se retourna. Linea aperçut des hommes avec qui sa patronne discutait. Son esprit reconnu en un instant les traits et la chevelure de Demetri. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La patronne réceptionna Linea dans ses bras et sans s'en apercevoir Demetri se mit devant Linea. Il intercepta la femme qui poursuivait sa moitié et l'attrapa par la gorge …

Quelques heures plus tard, Linea fut contre Demetri dans ses bras et sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas rassurer mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras. Demetri demanda au chauffeur de la voiture de démarrer, ce dernier s'exécuta sans rien dire. Demetri tenait Ilea contre lui, ils étaient entourer par deux vampires ou plutôt deux gardes du corps et leur voiture était suivit par une autre voiture. A l'avant de la voiture se tenait aussi deux volants car la protection du prince des Volturis devait être assuré.

Linea épuisé par les événements, s'endormit contre Demetri qui la regarda dormir et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir , j'avoue que la fin est un peu rapide ;p désolé . Bonne lecture et merci de me lire et de me soutenir .


End file.
